Um morcego na casa de Shigure
by Nielita
Summary: One Shot bem simplisinho.


Um morcego na casa de Shigure

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Um grito de terror e pânico ecoou no começo da noite pela casa de Shigure Sohma.

-Ei, kuso nezumi, o que foi isso?

-Foi o Shigure, baka neko.

-Então deixa pra lá.

-É, deixa.

Kyo voltou ao treino e Yuki continuou a cuidar da sua base secreta. Dentro da casa, entretanto, havia alguém menos indiferente aos gritos de Shigure. Tohru arrumava a cozinha, mas foi imediatamente acudir o cachorro juunishi.

"Hã??? Shigure-san?? Meu Deus, o que será que aconteceu?"

Tohru nem teve tempo de chegar ao escritório, pois topou com Shigure correndo no meio caminho. Como um náufrago que chega a terra, Shigure abraçou a menina como se fosse seu porto seguro. E como pessoa sob a maldição do juunishi, ele se transformou imediatamente num cachorro. Tohru então entrou no meio de uma cena surreal onde um cão lhe narrava, melodramaticamente, como um morcego havia se alojado no seu escritório.

-Shigure-san, o que houve????

-Aii.. Tohru-kun é tão horrível... Eu estava trabalhando no meu próximo livro – não, não estava, ele estava dormindo na mesa – quando de repente um morcego entrou pela porta então corri – o pobre morcego desnorteado deu o azar de bater bem na cara de Shigure que acordou e saiu gritando descontroladamente -.

-Ai que horror!!! O que vamos fazer!?!? Ah! Vou chamar Yuki e Kyo pra ajudar.

-Não, Tohru-kun! Aqueles insensíveis nem se deram ao trabalho de vir ver por que eu tinha gritado, não os quero envolvidos nisso – ele não queria ser zuado – Tohru... você é a única pessoa com quem posso contar...

-Eu?!?!?!!?!? Mas Gure-san...

-Sim, por favor... só você pode ajudar esse velho escritor a continuar sua obra..

-Er... está bem então.

Pobre Tohru, ela não conseguiria dizer não a Shigure... mas morcegos eram tão... irc, nojentos! E o que ela faria se ele voasse nos cabelos dela? Que terrível seria se isso acontecesse!

-Mas como eu vou fazer?

-É simples, você entra no escritório com um pano, aí quando ele estiver voando você joga em cima dele, ele ficará preso, então você poderá jogá-lo lá fora.

-Si.. sim..

Tohru foi buscar o pano, mas aquele plano não parecia nada simples, afinal de contas não era nada bom imaginar um morcego voando por aí e você ter que capturá-lo com um pano. Enquanto procurava na dispensa, algumas dúvidas passavam na sua cabeça..

" Ai... será que ele ficará bravo se eu desistir disso?"

Mas Shigure percebeu a hesitação no rosto da menina.

-Tohru-kun...

E como se o universo conspirasse contra Honda Tohru, nessa hora acaba o efeito da maldição. Então um Shigure pelado se ajoelha na frente dela, pega sua mão, faz olhinhos de suplica e...

-... muito obrigado, Tohru-kun, não sei o que faria sem você aqui.

-Não há de que... é o mínimo que posso fazer...

Ela não estava muito certa de suas palavras, mas como Shigure fora tão bom deixando-a morar lá ela não poderia dizer outra coisa. E até se encheu de coragem pra cumprir sua missão.

"Preciso fazer isso por Shigure-san"

E lá se foi Tohru encarar o desafio. A tensão aumentava a medida que se aproximava do escritório, ao chegar a porta sentiu vontade de voltar, mas mais uma vez os olhinhos suplicantes de Shigure a venceram, abriu a porta bem devagarzinho. O medo que o morcego voasse na sua cara, ou pior, nos seus cabelos, só piorava... mas ela iria entrar tinha que encarar esse pesadelo, então entrou de uma vez logo no escritório e...

-Shigure-san... Há alguma coisa errada...

-O que foi Tohru? – perguntou de fora do cômodo-.

-Não tem nenhum morcego voando aqui.

-Não?? Mas ele não pode ter ido embora, a porta estava fechada..

Aparentemente eles ignoravam o fato que morcegos em situações de perigo sempre procuram se esconder no primeiro buraco que aparecer. Pra sorte deles alguém com um pouco mais de senso havia entrado na casa.

-Ei!! O que está acontecendo aqui???

-Kyo-kun!!! Que bom que você apareceu! Um morcego entrou no escritório de Shigure e eu estou tentando tirá-lo de lá.

-Como assim!?!?!?!?!!? Shigure, seu desprezível, você está deixando a Tohru fazer isso sozinha??????????

-Ah.. Kyo-kun, não fique assim, é que eu não suporto morcegos...

-E a Tohru suporta?????

-Calma Kyo-kun, eu não me importo de ajudar o Shigure-san...

-Quer saber?? Eu vou tirar esse morcego daqui antes que ele te convença a tentar fazer isso de novo.. grrrrr Shigure desgraçado...

Kyo começou a arremessar todas as coisas de Shigure para fora do cômodo, ele estava tão furioso que o pobre do morcego onde quer que esteja escondido só poderia pensar em se esconder mais.

-Kyo!! Cuidado com as minhas coisas!!!

-Você trate de não reclamar!! Esse bicho deve tá embaixo da estante, me ajuda aqui a levantá-la.

-Eu????

-Claro que é você!! Ou vou colocar uma menina pra levantar uma estante pesada? É isso ou você vai ter de aprender a trabalhar com um intruso aqui!

-Kyo-kun.. você é tão mau...

-Tohru, quando nós levantarmos estante, fique atenta pra jogar o pano em cima do morcego, não se preocupe que eles não voam se não puderem subir em alguma coisa para se lançarem.

-Certo Kyo-kun!

Eles heroicamente suspenderam a estante, Tohru ficou na sua posição mais atenta esperando que o bichinho saísse. Mas enquanto eles estavam super concentrados naquela tentativa, o morceguinho saiu de baixo da lixeira e tentando se passar por despercebido se arrastou em direção a porta.

-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Olhem lá, ele está ali!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Infelizmente para todos, Shigure descobriu o plano do morcego. No momento da emoção jogou a estante com tudo em cima de Kyo. Tohru não sabia se acudia Kyo ou se ia atrás do morcego. Preferiu ajudar o gato, dando tempo pra que o morcego alcançasse a escada e se arremessasse num vôo.

-AHHHHH!! Agora ele está voando pela casa!!

-É sua culpa, Shigure, seu tonto!!

-Como ele voa rápido, é impossível jogar um pano nele!!! E agora, o que vamos fazer????

-Honda-san... qual o problema?

-Yuki-kun!!! Tome cuidado!!!

Tohru gritou do alto da escada para tentar alertar Yuki, mas o morcego fez um razante em direção ao ratinho. Yuki desviou, mas foi por pouco. E por algum motivo, o morcego parecia agora considerar Yuki um alvo, tentava de todas as formas chegar até ele. O nezumi travava uma luta pra não deixar o rato de asas chegar perto dele.

-Yuki, você é a solução!! Morcegos são ratos alados, ele deve tá sendo atraído por você!

-Boa Shigure!! Kuso Nezumi, corre lá pra fora!!!!

Yuki não pensou duas vezes e levou o bicho lá pra fora... em seguida correu de volta pra casa e trancou a porta, não queria mais ser alvo das afeições de um morcego.

-Que pandemônio vocês armaram por conta de um bichinho???

-Ai minha casa.. tá destruída de novo.

-Ainda bem que de rato o kuso do Yuki entende.

-Tá querendo briga, baka neko?

-Só se for agora!

-Por favor.. Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun... não vamos brigar agora...

Mas essa parecia ser a única coisa que Tohru sempre repetia e eles não escutavam.. enfim, a casa voltou a sua normalidade.

Fim

Obs. Essa fic eu fiz como presente de Natal pra Mikki, ela havia me pedido um fic do Yuki, talvez estivesse esperando um angst ou um romance, mas eu só sei fazer fics de humor mesmo... sei que não saiu como você queria, mas pelo menos o Yuki-kun salvou o dia De todo jeito, obrigada por me fazer criar coragem e escrever uma fics de Fruit Basket


End file.
